


Scott Could Deal. Totally.

by Nellethiel0531



Series: So, Stiles' kinda got turned into a girl. Permanently. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused Scott, F/M, Genderswap, Girl!Stiles, Hinted Scott/Stiles, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, female!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellethiel0531/pseuds/Nellethiel0531
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her face was, like, more girlier. Not really narrow or anything, her cheeks looked a little fuller, and her mouth reminded him more of a bow now. Like Allison's long bow. Allison...</p><p>Hinting towards Scott/Stiles. With Oblivous!Stiles and Confused!Scott</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott Could Deal. Totally.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfic. This was just a short one-shot really, but I guess I could continue if I get inspiration for it!
> 
> Warning for POV switching? All mistakes are my own, this is unbetaed!

It's been almost 3 months since Stiles was turned into a girl at the last supernatural hoedown, and it's been 2 weeks since it became known the spell was irreversible. There were spells where he could be turned into a boy, though they were temporary, and Stiles had made it clear that he was not carrying around a special leaf near his ear to keep the illusion up. 

So Stiles was a girl. 

Scott could deal with that. Heck. They've faced stranger.

And, looking at him, uh. _her_. She wasn't all that different. She did have long hair now, like, really long, almost down to the butt long. Not that Scott was looking at his best male friend turned female friend's butt. But yeah, it was all curled now, like Lydia's and Erica's, and it was a light brown colour, but with loads of other darker brown colours going through it. 

Her face was, like, more girlier. Not really narrow or anything, her cheeks looked a little fuller, and her mouth reminded him more of a bow now. Like Allison's long bow. Allison...

But yeah, Stiles' eyes were larger, and more shapely, he didn't know what shape would describe them but she had like really long, thick eyelashes now. She looks up at him through them and he can't really ignore how pretty they are, and then it reminds him of how small she is now. The big shoulders were replaced with dainty, barely there ones, smaller hands, thinner wrists and arms. She's shorter too, like a lot shorter. Maybe the same size as Lydia without her high heels on?

Even though she's Stiles, a former male, but his best friend, Scott was a teenage guy, and when he hadn't known it was Stiles, he had...checked her out. She had nice boobs, like, a good handful? She'd so slap him for that, but even she admitted she had nice boobs, so. 

Long legs and a nice butt. 

So, ok, Stiles was good looking. Like, hot type of good looking. Even more so since the girls have managed to get her to start wearing girl clothes instead of baggy things from his closest, and black eyeliner and mascara and stuff. Though Stiles says she draws the line at lip gloss.

Did he mention she had like, the cutest little beauty spots? Like dimples but not like directly opposite each other.

He doesn't think he should be looking at his best guy-turned-girl friend's dimples that much. 

Or like, her hips. She definitely had them now.

Not that he’d been staring.

Because it's Stiles.

Awesome, awesome Stiles. That still kicks his ass at COD and stays up late on Saturdays' to play WoW with him. And makes delicious pancakes when he sleeps over, and listens to him talk about his dramas, and his werewolf antics and stuff.  
So like, he has a problem. Stiles is his best friend, but he was a guy, and he wasn't in to guys. But if he had been he thinks he would have crushed hard on that dude, but now the dude is a girl so all of Stiles' awesomeness is now in a cute, petite little package with long soft hair and big brown eyes. 

He totally would have dated Stiles if she was a girl.

And now she is. Starting to see his dilemma now?

*

It sounds totally weird and half-assed, but they had come up with a story where Stiles had to hide her gender because of legal, safety/protective custody reasons, but now that's all cleared up, and the school believed it. 

Stiles had only had to deal with it for 2 weeks, then it was Summer Break. But, alas, Summer Break is over, and she's going back a completely different person for her Senior Year.

First off, she was a girl. 

Second, the girls' had given her a total make-over. She was actually pretty damned hot now.

She was wearing really, _really_ , skinny light blue jeans, a plain pink vest top, and an opened blouse with multi-coloured butterflies adorning it, and high wedges because she couldn't cope with high heels for more than 45 minutes. Her long hair was pinned over the one side with soft, loose cascading curls, and she had a little bit of eye-liner and mascara on, that took her like 45 minutes to do but it did it's job. 

She was gonna be popular this year, god damn it. 

She was going to be noticed because she was friends with Lydia, she's going to be wanted for her smarts, and she's going to be envied for her looks. 

Or at least that's what Lydia told her was going to happen. And you don't argue with Lydia. Not when she's now slightly taller and carrying a taser. 

So, Beacon Hills High School. Bring your worst.

*

Stiles had insisted that Scott take her to school on his motorbike because she needed an entrance, and she couldn't drive in her wedges. 

So Scott fixed her helmet onto her head and told her to hold on tight. And she did, he felt her boobs squished against his back. He wasn't sure if he should have felt awkward or...so yeah, that's what happened. 

He's just parked his bike in his usual space, ride beside where he knows Jackson's Porsche is going to pull up, and hops off, before turning around because one of Stiles' arms had caught the back of his head and she flailed, trying in vain to get off and balance in her wedges. 

“Dude, you're gonna hurt yourself.” He said, rolling his eyes as he caught her easily around the waist and hoisted her down off the bike, holding on just long enough to know she'll not over balance and topple over. 

Stiles huffed, moving the hair off her face and unbuckling the helmet. “The stupid helmet is too big and I couldn't see a fucking thing all the way here. _dude_.”

Scott caught the helmet that was tossed his way and sighed as she started to fiddle with her wind swept hair. 

“Is my hair OK? If my hair isn't OK then Lydia is going to through a bitch fit and I cannot deal with a Lydia bitch fit right now.” Stiles stressed, running her hands through her hair, and peeking up at him, her lashes fanned out and cheeks sporting a flush.

Her heart rate is picking up too, and Scott knew he had to calm her down or she'd have a panic attack, right there in front of the whole school that's going to be learning how to accept her again. And her mascara would run. Which would make Lydia have a bitch fit as well. 

Scott caught her hands, lowered them down to her sides, and started to try and help fix her hair. Moving this strand over there, and puffing the one side up a little more. He stopped, stood back, and looked at his work, flicking one more strand else where before making a pleased noise.

“Your hair is looking awesome, Stiles. Chill OK? You're working yourself up.” He set his large hands down onto her delicate shoulders and brought her into his chest, resting his chin on her soft, perfect hair. 

“Shut up. I'm perfectly fine, I'm just psyching myself up, because I'm going to be flocked by hot guys and girls who all want in on this action.” She huffed, letting herself be held tightly, and squeezing back a little, before releasing herself from his grip, smiling up at him.

“We're totally gonna run this school, dude. It's our year, yeah?” 

“Yeah, it's our year Stiles.” 

Her bracelets jingled together and they both high fived, and waited for a porche to pull up and they’re reign to begin.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was OK? 
> 
> I have Tumblr! : loveluststerek . tumblr . com  
> Fic rec blog in progress : sourwolfsficrecs . tumblr . com/
> 
> Taking Prompts for whatever scenario you wanna see this Girl!Stiles in! Short one-shot series in development!  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
